For the backlighting of display devices such as liquid-crystal displays (LCDs) or introduction into light guides, for example, it is favorable for the radiation emitted by the radiation-emitting components to be emitted in the lateral direction, i.e., parallel to a mounting plane of the components. Comparatively complicated external optics are often used for this, which suitably deflect the radiation emitted by the radiation-emitting components.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a radiation-emitting component which emits radiation in the lateral direction and is formed compactly as well as a method by which radiation-emitting components can be produced in a simplified and reliable manner.